


Doof

by admiralty



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Outsider, Pining, pendrell loves scully, who can blame him really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralty/pseuds/admiralty
Summary: For the #XFThirdPartyChallenge.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Pendrell/Dana Scully
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99
Collections: The X-Files Third Party Drabble Challenge





	Doof

You tell yourself it’s impossible to fall in love with a person you barely know. Especially within your world: a world of black and white, technology. A world of science. 

It’s her world, too. She’d probably find you ridiculous if she knew.

But there’s no rational, scientific way to explain how you feel about her. You think about her all the time. Occasionally your daydreaming even interferes with your work. You’re about a fantasy and a half away from doodling “Special Agent Dana Pendrell” in your field notes over and over and over.

_Ridiculous._

This person, no-- this _angel_ , this divine goddess embodies all of the qualities you’ve been looking for in a woman while simultaneously being completely out of your league. Funny how that works.

You’re certain she must be with that Mulder guy because you’ve seen the way she looks at him. It’s becoming difficult just to function around her, knowing she’ll never be yours. She clearly goes for the tall, dark, handsome, brooding type. Agent Mulder is a nice guy, though. It’s hard to hate him. So instead you simply pine from afar.

One day, one blissful, wonderful day, you sit in the lab and she gently takes your forearm, _her skin actually touching yours,_ rolling up your sleeve and wrapping gauze around your bicep. You don’t even feel the needle because she’s so close it’s hard to breathe. 

“So what do you do for fun, Agent Pendrell?” Her hair smells like heaven.

You’re certain she can feel your heart rate pick up wildly as she asks the question, the very first personal question she’s ever asked you. Her hand is still wrapped around your wrist, her thumb on your pulse point.

“Uhh…” you search for something clever to say. “Umm..” you search for anything whatsoever to say.

 _Doof_.

“I know what you mean,” she smiles softly. “A lot of nothing for me, too.”

Her voice is sad and it’s the first time you realize you know absolutely nothing about her. Maybe she isn’t dating Agent Mulder after all. Maybe she is truly lonely, just like you.

Now is the time to ask her out, you can feel it. But your mouth won’t form the words. _Goddess. Angel._

“Um.”

She finishes the blood draw, says something about someone coming in to take the biopsy. Smiles that sweet smile you pretend she saves for you. And then she is gone. You’ve blown it.

After the presentation to AD Skinner you don’t see her again for a while. One day Agent Mulder comes in for a consult on some kind of African seed, which you don’t question because when it comes to Agents Mulder and Scully and the X-Files there is, quite frankly, not much room for your questions. And when the tall, lanky agent turns his back for a moment to make a call, your mouth finally decides to speak up.

“You have no earthly idea how lucky you are, do you?” The words are out before you’ve thought this through. He could write you up. He could _beat_ you up.

But Agent Mulder merely glances in your direction- “hm?”- busy with his phone call.

He doesn’t know. Of course he doesn’t know. He barely notices her, it seems.

It’s somewhat comforting to know he’s just as much of a doof as you are.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
